


Questions and Answers

by AuthorKrisR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorKrisR/pseuds/AuthorKrisR
Summary: Crowley has hid his desires. He now can no longer stop from asking the questions he needs answers to... So he asks.And Aziraphale now has to answer...





	1. Crowley’s Question

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic  
> I own nothing
> 
> Chapter One Song: Hey Na Na Katie Herzig  
> Chapter Two Song: Run to You Ocie Elliott

hey did it. They tricked Heaven and Hell. They saved Earth. They didn’t have to hide anymore. 

Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey

Crowley was watching Aziraphale. He was happily eating crepes. Crowley will deny it if asked, but he went to France to get them. Crowley’s favorite past time was watching Aziraphale. 

You eyes are like a blue sky, blue sky, blue  
You're floating in the fountain, in the fountain of youth  
I bet you have an ocean, secret little potion  
I bet you have a lover who's as fine as you  
Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love

Crowley wondered who had been lucky enough to have had Aziraphale as a lover. His eyes were so clear blue. He had secrets and layers. Just enough of a Bastard worth knowing. 

Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey

Crowley smiled as Aziraphale suggested going back to the book store after lunch. Crowley threw some cash down, never caring the amount, and motioned for Aziraphale to go first. 

I've got a little secret too, I've got a mad little crush on you  
I wonder if you notice, wonder if you see  
I wonder if you ever want to dance with me  
We shall never talk about such things, such things

Crowley didn’t just have a crush on Aziraphale. He had loved the angel for 6000 years. Probably since Aziraphale put his wing over Crowley to protect him from the rain, that is when it was a crush. He knew it was love for sure in 41 AD. Aziraphale tempted him. Crowley never said anything, because he couldn’t lose his best friend. 

Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey

Crowley watched as they drink wine and Aziraphale talked about his books. New and old. Crowley couldn’t keep doing this. He stood. 

555-7172 now 555-7172  
And oh, before you go, before you go  
Let me just take one last glance love

Crowley was going to leave. He was totally drunk. He was going to leave because how could this Angel love him? But he turned. He asked before he could stop himself. 

Oh, before you go, before you go  
Could you tell me what's my chance love  
High, low  
High, low  
Somewhere in the middle find a good little soul  
High, low  
High, low  
I can bat my eyes like a heidi-ho

He asked his angel, Crowley had his back against a wall and asked. If his angel could love him, like he loved Aziraphale. 

I've got a twinkle in my eye  
Come baby, come dry my eyes  
Are you goin’ to hold me, are you goin’ to see  
Sweet daddy are you ever gone to marry me  
Hey Mr. Love, Mr. Big Love, Big Love

He asked if they could have eternity. If they could be more than fraternizing business partners. He asked for everything. And he stood and waited. He would wait another 6000 years if needed. But he waited. 

Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey nana  
Hey nana hey hey


	2. Aziraphale’s Answer

Aziraphale stood and stared at his demon. He saw the fear in his eyes. He moved and placed a hand on his cheek. 

And I'll run to you when the waters rise  
And I'll run to you if the bombs ignite  
I'll still call to you if I lose my sight  
And I'll fall for you if you need a fight

Aziraphale knew he was in love with Crowley. He knew if Crowley asked him to rage war, he now would. It took almost losing him to open his eyes, that he would Fall for Crowley. 

Hammering on a glass floor  
Rapping on a black door  
Don't know what it's all for  
Don't want it anymore

Aziraphale didn’t want secret meetings. Hiding in shadows. He didn’t want it anymore. He wanted to be open and never see the pain his lies had caused Crowley ever again. 

And I'll run to you when the waters rise  
And I'll run to you if the bombs ignite  
I'll still call to you if I lose my sight  
And I'll fall for you if you need a fight

Crowley was always there. From the first storm, to the flood, through the wars. And Crowley had been his anchor in the storm. He knew he could do anything with Crowley. And that had scared him. So he tried to run to what he had thought he had known. And not toward what he did know. 

Using all that we can  
Dominating all the land  
Terrified it's going to end  
How do we come back again?

Aziraphale thought with his lies, his denial he would have lost Crowley’s affection. How could he come back from that. He always dreaded the day his demon left him to fight once more for Lucifer’s side. But he hadn’t. He had fought for them. For humans. And Aziraphale had betrayed him. 

And we know the whole while all that's good  
All our past and problems understood  
If only we would act now as we could  
We would come to know our falsehood

He knew that what was both heavenly and hellish stood before them. All their past, Their problems. It seemed petty and insignificant now. If only Aziraphale hadn’t used fear of heaven as an excuse. If Crowley hadn’t had to his love to protect him. If Aziraphale had stopped hiding he would have just seen all his lies as the glass ceiling broke. 

And I'll run to you when the waters rise  
And I'll run to you if the bombs ignite  
I'll still call to you if I lose my sight  
And I'll fall for you if you need a fight

Aziraphale should have ran to Crowley when the waters rose. He should have ran to Crowley when the bombs armed. He should have called to Crowley when he lost the sight of their great order from Her. He shouldn’t have feared falling if he fought with Crowley. Crowley would never have allowed that. He should have been there for him. Aziraphale knew now, he would run to Crowley in good and bad. He would never run from the being he loved more than Aziraphale himself could understand. And if he Fell for fighting for humanity, for loving Crowley then he would still be all for Crowley. For if he lost the fight, he knew Crowley would always be there to catch him. 

And I'll run to you when the waters rise  
And I'll run to you if the bombs ignite  
I'll still call to you if I do go blind  
And I'll be all for you if you lose the fight


End file.
